A New Life
by MOAR
Summary: Exploring what could've been if Dave got on the bike with Mindy. Will their new life be different or will the call of being a hero drag them back into grips of the crime underbelly. Set at the end of KA2 Rated M for a reason, Strong Language and Sexual Content and Lots of Violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I just started writing and eventually ended up with this. I hope you enjoy it.

Edit: Apparently this is necessary or something. I don't not own any characters in this story they are the property of Mark Millar.

* * *

"Three years already? It seems like just yesterday we were racing through the woods practicing bug out routines. Staking out hotspots waiting for the bad guys to show up, hell even just watching television together. I wish you could be here to see me now, to see us now. If you've been watching from Heaven,Valhalla,where ever you are... I hope I'm making you proud." I stand up and dust the sand off of my legs, getting ready for the run home. The beach was getting crowded and starting to kill the mood. It's been three years since my father died, and on my birthday or his I just like to be alone somewhere private to talk to him. It might not make sense to most but it just makes me feel closer to him. On the way back I can't help but reflect back on everything that's happened in the past ten months...that sounds about right.

**FLASHBACK**

I'm on my bike looking at Dave's bloody face. "You don't have to be a bad ass to be a super hero...you just have to be brave." I lean in and kiss him. He takes a moment but he finally kisses me back. It wasn't exactly how I imagined my first kiss would be. Over in the blink of an eye and then I'd never see him again but it was special and If I could leave with only one moment with me, It would be this.

"What was that?"

"That was my first kiss...be nice or I'll rip your ass out through your mouth" While I put on my helmet Dave took the keys out and hesitantly spoke.

"Mindy...I'm not going to let you leave...at least not alone...take me with you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Of course the thought had crossed my mind, but I would never ask Dave to do that. "No Dave, I'm not going to drag you into my mess anymore than you already are. I made a decision and I have to suffer the consequences. You still have a chance to live a normal life if you want to and I'm not going to let you leave everything behind because I kissed you."

"You really think THAT"S why I wanna leave with you? Okay Mindy, first of all we both know that my chance to live a normal life flew out of that window along with Frank D'amico a long ass time ago, there's no normal for me now even if I wanted there to be. Secondly, what exactly am I leaving behind. Tell you what, If you can name me one good reason why I should stay, I'll let you drive away right now without another word."

"Dave if you come with me than that makes you an accomplice, the police are going to be after you just as much as they are me."

"In case you're forgetting I just organized the biggest gang fight probably in the last 25 years, I also dropped The Motherfucker into a shark tank, even if by accident that will never stand up in court and it's not like the identity of Kick-Ass is a mystery anymore."

"Fine Dave, what about your friends and fami-" the look of pleading on his face turned to one of pain "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's okay but Mindy i don't have any family left, school is almost over and everyone is going off to start their lives and besides, you're the closest friend I've ever had and now you're trying to leave too."

My eyes darted side to side searching for another reason for him to stay but finding none. He was right, nothing was ever going to be that same for him. I sighed in defeat and he knew that he had won. You have five minutes, grab a backpack stuff it with clothes and anything that's personal to you, because I'm never coming back. Thirty minutes later I was driving across the bridge and towards the future, but now, I didn't have to face it alone. We stopped at an old storage place right outside of the city. Daddy had kept a car stored there in case we ever needed it. The fact that the purple bike with hit n run plates wasn't the most subtle thing to be driving. That and the death grip that Dave had around my midsection was really starting to hurt. I pushed my bike into the storage unit and covered it. We paid payments in lump sum so it would be years before anyone found it and by then it wouldn't even matter. We took a moment to discuss where we wanted to go. It had to be somewhere big, somewhere we would blend in. We finally decided that L.A. might not be to bad, so that's where we would stay... for now.

We were in L.A. for six months before we finally snapped. Over that time period Dave and I still trained. I'm not sure why Dave did it but for me it really wasn't training anymore I'd been doing this since I was six years old and by this point it was simply a routine, if I didn't do I just felt like I wasn't me. When we weren't training Dave and I spent every moment together and over time we developed an unofficial relationship, i guess that's what you would call it, he never asked me to be his girlfriend or gave me his high school ring or what ever normal couples do now. We just knew that no one else would ever be for us. Over time our movie night ended with kissing then kissing lead to touching and then one night we went even further and it was unfucking believable.

We spent the day at the beach, we had lunch, swam together, and Dave even tried to teach me how to surf. Unsuccessfully, I might add, he makes it look so easy but I just can't keep my balance out there. We had dinner and eventually made our way back to our apartment. We were all over each other before the door even had time to close behind us. I had him pushed against the wall, attacking his mouth, my tongue relentlessly seeking entrance into his mouth, to which he happily obliged. Then the battle for dominance was on his tongue against mine, like two gladiators fighting to the death, it wasn't long before I found myself against the wall with Dave as the victor. He snaked his arms around me and he grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him in a vice grip that Hercules himself couldn't separate us. He walked us slowly to the bed we'd become accustomed to sharing. He sat down with me straddling his lap. We'd both managed to shed our shirts between here and there. I reached back undid the clasps on my bra and threw it to the floor. Dave was kissing up and down my neck before finally settling on my breasts. I wasn't as big as some of those bimbo models and plastic surgery whores you see around her but I'd filled out enough to keep his attention. Obviously. And as usually he was taking his time, what I called teasing he called savoring the moment. finally he moves inward to my nipples he takes one into his mouth swirling his tongue around it as he rolls and lightly pinches the other one, alternating between them. this caused me to moan so I rose up and came forward and then back in on long slow grind against him, This ushered forth a muffled groan of his own. I couldn't take it anymore I needed more. I rolled off of him onto the bed and began fumbling with the buttons on my jeans, Dave began to shed his own. Once I was free of those damned things, Dave hovered over me taking his time working his way down my body settling just below my navel, rubbing the inside of my thighs. "Don't make me wait any longer" I pleaded with him. He slid my panties down and then held them up marveling at how wet they actually were, he dropped them and gave in to my demands. He licked his way up my entrance coming to a stop at the little bump just above my slit. He kissed it before flicking his tongue back and forth over it at what felt like maddening speeds. He slowly slid a finger in with ease he continued for a little while longer, I could feel pressure start to build, my breath was shaky and my moans getting closer and closer together. I was SO close and then that motherfucker stopped and stood up and took off his boxers.

"Asshole!" I shouted as I sat up and thumped him on his forehead. "Lets see how you like it" I leaned forward to take him into my mouth, with intent to give him a taste of his own medicine. When he stopped me.

"No tonight is going to be all about you... if your ready"

I leaned back and spread my legs "Come here of course I'm ready" I grabbed his arm and pulled him over me into a passionate kiss. Truthfully, I had been ready for a while but I didn't want to rush him into anything.

We broke the kiss and I could feel him rubbing against me. He positioned himself above me and slowly pushed forward inch by inch until he was fully buried inside of me and at that moment I felt complete. It hurt at first but it started to fade away and so I bucked my his into him sending tingles through my entire body. He started to move slowly at first but picked up a steady rhythm that turned my bones to liquid. I tried to match him by moving my hips but i just couldn't get it right. He then moved his hands down to my hips pulling me into his thrusts, sliding hot inside me stretching and filling making this moment seem like it's all that matters in the world. I'm leaving scratch marks down his arms as he continues to pump away. Then the familiar feeling that I had been waiting for all night returned with a vengeance. An orgasm barrels through my body like a freight train and Dave continues to thrust through my clenching muscles and then he threw his head back releasing a groan as he filled me up and then he collapsed beside me staring into my eyes, neither of us able to speak, gasping for air not being able to get enough. We lay in peace before I finally speak to him. "You're belong to me now"

He smiled and kissed me "I'm yours" was all he said before we fell asleep in each others embrace.

**END FLASHBACK**

I reached my destination, I found Dave in our room, sharpening his knives.

"Did you catch anything?" I ask

"I have a couple of leads, nothing major but we'll need to scope the place out first, figure out everyone that's coming and going. So it'll be a few days before we can make a move."

"I'll start going over floor plans and layouts"

* * *

If you're here, thanks for reading the whole thing. I'm definitely going to add more to this when I get the time. We'll find out what else happened in the past months and what they are planning. Stay tuned...Oh yeah remember to review this, and tell me what you thought. Criticism is more than welcome as long as it's constructive.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm afraid I'm going to have to officially put this story on hiatus for the time being. Made the mistake of having my computer on during a thunderstorm and now I have a big useless hunk of metal. HOPEFULLY I will get things straightened out soon. But I also just wanted to thank you guys so very much, I've already received more follows/ favorites/ reviews and especially story views than I ever imagined. I am extremely grateful for each and everyone of you guys. Thank you


End file.
